1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for managing information, and more particularly to a system and method for managing information of a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, multifunctional and large-volume communication devices have been developed. These communication devices have storage devices to store information, such as a contact list including names and phone numbers of contacts, mails, transmission/reception history, short messages, photographs, digital videos, and so on. In case that the communication devices are lost, the information stored in the communication devices is lost too. Since such information contains business information and account profile of users, lost of the information may result in many problems.
Moreover, when the users of the communication device update the account profile, they have to tell related contacts by sending notice messages or making phone calls to the related contacts manually. Such manual actions results in time consumption.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for managing information of a communication device.